Once Again
by zfrine
Summary: DISCONTINUED - please refer to my profile for details / Dunia ini memang terlalu keras untuk diarungi seorang diri. Tapi ia hanya perlu jadi lebih kuat. Dan itulah awal mula ia bekerja di tempat terkutuk ini. Two shots. GinHiji. Warning inside.
**Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi**

 **GinHiji. Alternate Universe.**

 **Warning: OOC. Minor OCs. Non-con. Non-graphic smut.  
**

 **Recommended song: Mad Clown & Kim Na Young - Once Again (Descendants of The Sun OST Part 5)**

* * *

Usianya baru enam tahun saat ditinggal mati ibunya karena bunuh diri.

Wanita itu ia temukan tewas tergantung pada seutas tali. Kakinya masih sedikit bergoyang. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan matanya membelalak penuh kekosongan. Ia cepat pulih dari keterkejutannya, karena sudah lama ibunya terlihat _tak bernyawa_. Lebih tepatnya sejak pria yang ia panggil sebagai ayah pergi meninggalkan mereka, dua tahun lalu.

Selanjutnya yang ia ingat, kaki mungilnya melangkah tanpa arah menyusuri hutan sunyi. Ia tidak membawa apa-apa. Tidak ada benda berharga atau persediaan makanan di rumah. Yang membebani pundaknya adalah bayangan tentang kelamnya masa depan, dan air mata gemuk yang terus-menerus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Ia sedang meringkuk di dalam sebuah kuil tua, berlindung dari derasnya hujan dan amukan angin kencang saat seorang wanita berpayung lewat di depannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan iba, apalagi setelah tahu ia belum makan sejak dua hari lalu. Cuaca begitu buruk dan tidak ada yang datang memberi persembahan. Tidak ada makanan yang bisa ia temukan. Wanita bermata lembut itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, berjanji akan memberinya makanan yang enak. Dengan terbayang-bayang sup miso yang hangat, ia menganggukkan kepala dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Setelah hujan sedikit mereda, mereka pergi. Menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam hingga tiba di depan sebuah rumah teh besar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan takjub, lalu bertukar pandang dengan wanita di sebelahnya dalam isyarat tanya. Wanita itu tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dan menggandengnya masuk.

Itulah awal mula Hijikata menginjakkan kaki di tempat _terkutuk_ ini.

* * *

Hijikata sempat berpikir Yuki-san adalah wanita kaya raya yang baik budi. Tanpa banyak bertanya membawa anak kecil tak jelas sepertinya masuk ke dalam _rumahnya_. Ia ingat betul bagaimana rasanya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat seluas ini. Rumah teh dengan aroma hangat yang menenangkan, dan bau manisan yang menggiurkan. Ia sempat berpikir, beruntung sekali dirinya. Nasibnya akan berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Kemudian ia sadar kimono cantik yang dikenakan Yuki-san tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dipakai wanita-wanita yang berlalu-lalang membawa nampan berisi teh dan kudapan ringan. Dan mereka tidak menyambutnya dengan hormat layaknya tuan rumah. Jadi sudah jelas, dia bukan pemilik tempat ini.

Hijikata dibuat terkesiap saat tirai tersibak dan seorang wanita muncul dari baliknya. Wanita yang cantik luar biasa, dengan rambut digelung rapi dan memakai kimono warna merah menyala dengan bordiran bunga emas pada tiap kelimnya. Tapi kekagumannya seketika berubah menjadi rasa takut saat wanita itu menekuk muka, memicingkan mata dan berderap marah mendekat ke arah mereka.

Secara refleks ia bersembunyi di balik Yuki, mencengkeram bagian belakang kimononya.

"Mengambil mangkuk saja kenapa sampai selama ini?" Wanita itu berkacak pinggang. Suaranya melengking tinggi penuh kemarahan. "Dan siapa anak kotor itu? Beraninya kau membawa gelandangan masuk kemari. Kau bisa membuat pelangganku kabur, bodoh!"

Sudah jelas wanita galak itu adalah pemilik tempat ini.

"Maaf, Minami-dono. Hujan begitu deras, aku takut tergelincir dan menjatuhkan benda berharga ini. Tentang anak ini, aku hanya akan memberinya makan. Setelah itu dia akan segera pergi."

Minami mendengus. "Hah, merepotkan saja. Kalau begitu cepat kembali bekerja!" Dan wanita itu berlalu, mengibaskan lengan kimononya yang tampak berkilauan diterpa cahaya.

Yuki beralih kepadanya dan membungkukkan badan. "Adik, maaf ya, aku hanya bisa memberimu makan satu kali. Setelah ini pergilah cari tempat berlindung, oke? Paman penjual beras di ujung jalan sangat baik. Mungkin dia punya sesuatu untukmu."

Hijikata hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menurut saja saat Yuki menggiringnya ke pojok dapur dan menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar. Wanita itu pergi, dia bilang akan mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Sementara menunggu, Hijikata mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Tidak ada yang diam dan bersantai. Semua bergerak melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Ada yang keluar masuk membawa nampan, ada yang sibuk mengepel dan menyapu lantai, dan ada yang menyiapkan makanan. Ia meraba perutnya yang melilit perih, terusik oleh aroma manis kue beras yang baru diangkat dari kukusan.

Yuki kembali membawa semangkuk sup dan nasi. Masih mengepul hangat mengeluarkan asap.

"Makanlah. Setelah ini kau bisa pergi lewat pintu belakang itu. Aku tinggal dulu ya, aku harus kembali bekerja." Wanita itu tersenyum. Di bawah penerangan yang bagus ia dapat melihat kantung hitam di bawah matanya, dan kerutan halus pada sudut-sudutnya.

Lagi-lagi Hijikata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Yuki mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambutnya, dan pergi berlalu. Ia segera menyantap makanan yang ia terima tanpa ragu. Makanan layak pertamanya sejak kematian ibu.

Ia baru selesai makan dan meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja saat Minami masuk ke dapur dengan sedikit gusar. Matanya yang tajam langsung tertuju pada Hijikata, membuatnya berjengit. Wanita itu melangkah cepat menghampirinya.

"Hei, bocah, kau sudah selesai makan, 'kan? Sekarang ikut denganku, ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan!" Tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Hijikata dan menyeretnya pergi. Ia mengernyitkan alis menahan sakit, kuku-kuku Minami yang panjang sedikit menyakitinya. "Jangan kira karena masih kecil kau bisa makan gratis seenaknya. Kalau kau tidak bekerja, kau tidak mendapat makan! Sekarang aku ingin kau membereskan kekacauan ini. Semua orang sedang sibuk, tapi tidak mungkin aku yang melakukannya."

Hijikata didorong masuk ke sebuah kamar yang begitu berantakan. Bau alkohol tajam menyengat indra penciuman, bercampur dengan bau-bauan aneh yang tidak ia kenali, mungkin berasal dari genangan mencurigakan di sudut ruangan. Pot tanaman terguling. Tanahnya berserakan mengotori tatami. Hiasan kaligrafi yang tergantung di dinding tampak miring. Dia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba sebuah kain pel dilempar hingga mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku ingin tempat ini bersih dalam setengah jam. Kalau kau kabur, aku akan menyuruh pengawal menangkap dan memberimu pelajaran. Kau berhutang makanan padaku, nak! Sebenarnya aku malas berurusan dengan anak kecil, tapi kau boleh tinggal di sini kalau kerjamu bagus." Dan Minami pergi meninggalkannya.

Hijikata terdiam, memandangi kain lap yang ia genggam.

Dirinya memang tidak punya rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan kelak. Yang ia tahu, ia harus bertahan hidup, dan itu artinya ia butuh makan. Tapi mustahil ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma. Apalagi kini ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak mungkin ia pergi mencari ayahnya; karena bahkan ia lupa seperti apa muka pria itu. Saat ini ia punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Minami memang galak dan menyeramkan, tapi tidak mungkin wanita itu membiarkannya mati kelaparan, bukan? Apa gunanya dia mengizinkan Hijikata tinggal di sini jika pada akhirnya akan dibiarkan hingga mati?

Hijikata menghela nafas. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau pun setelah ini dia pergi, ia harus mencari cara lain untuk bertahan hidup. Belum tentu ada orang yang mau mengasihaninya, apalagi memberi pekerjaan pada anak sekecil dia. Tapi seperti yang Minami katakan, ia hanya perlu bekerja dengan baik. Mungkin ia tidak perlu sering-sering bertemu wanita galak itu; selama ia tidak membuat kesalahan.

Dunia ini memang terlalu keras untuk ia arungi seorang diri. Tapi ia hanya perlu jadi lebih kuat.

Dan itulah awal mula Hijikata bekerja di tempat _terkutuk_ ini.

* * *

"Hei, Toushi, kamar yang menghadap kolam di bagian barat belum dibersihkan. Cepat bereskan sebelum Minami-dono memarahi kita semua!"

"Ah, baik!" Hijikata bangkit untuk meregangkan badannya sebentar, kemudian mengambil ember dan bergegas pergi. Kakinya yang sedikit bengkak menapaki lorong berlantai kayu yang barusan ia bersihkan; satu jam lamanya berlutut dan mengepel lantai hingga mengilap.

Awalnya dia kewalahan dengan pekerjaan yang dibebankan kepadanya. Meski ia bukan anak yang manja, selama ini rumah yang ia bersihkan jelas tidak seluas tempat ini. Minami sering memarahinya, bahkan tidak jarang menjewer telinganya kuat-kuat kalau ia mulai lamban bekerja. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak pernah tidak diberi makan. Minami tidaklah bodoh. Wanita itu tahu kalau pekerjanya tidak makan, tugas mereka akan berantakan. Memangnya siapa yang bisa bekerja dengan perut keroncongan?

Jadi Hijikata belajar untuk tidak mengeluh. Ia mendapatkan cukup makanan dan tempat tidur yang layak. Jauh lebih baik dibanding berkeliaran tidak jelas di luar sana. Apalagi saat musim dingin seperti ini. Kalau tidak bekerja di sini, Hijikata yakin sekarang dia sudah mati membeku dalam tumpukan salju. Ia bersyukur karena rumah teh ini selalu hangat, dan ia sibuk bekerja hingga tidak sempat merasa kedinginan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah sembilan tahun ia bekerja di sini.

Tadinya Hijikata tidak mengerti, tapi kini ia paham apa yang terjadi di dalam tempat ini. Sekilas memang tampak seperti rumah teh biasa; kau datang berkunjung untuk minum teh dan makan cemilan. Menikmati suasana tenang dan bercengkerama dengan nyaman. Tapi pelanggan tetap rumah teh Minami tahu apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan di sini. Mereka bisa memesan sake dan minta ditemani pelayan, bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu. Pantas saja selalu terdengar suara-suara _aneh_ dari dalam kamar. Dan ia harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk membereskan kekacauan yang tertinggal.

Tapi Hijikata bersyukur karena tugasnya sangat sederhana; menyapu dan mengepel lantai, membuang sampah, menyalakan api, membereskan kamar, bahkan kadang ia membantu koki menyiapkan cemilan. Dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan pelanggan, apalagi sampai harus melayani mereka. Pekerjaannya memang melelahkan, tapi ia tidak perlu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, jadi tidak apa-apa. Meski bayarannya tak lebih dari makan tiga kali sehari dan baju baru tiap pergantian tahun, ia tidak keberatan. Hijikata tidak iri kepada para pelayan khusus yang mendapat uang lebih dari tamu yang mereka temani. Lagipula kalau sedang beruntung ia akan menemukan uang receh tertinggal di dalam kamar yang ia bereskan.

Ini sudah cukup. Bisa bertahan hidup saja sudah cukup baginya. Memangnya dia mau pergi ke mana dan membeli apa? Ia sudah cukup puas dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Toushi, bisa kau taruh tanaman ini di kamar paling ujung? Aku harus pergi mengantarkan teh."

Hijikata menoleh, sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran Yuki yang tiba-tiba. Wanita itu menyodorkan pot berisi tanaman kepadanya. Tersenyum dengan sepasang mata yang tampak lelah.

"Tentu saja, Yuki-san."

Kemudian ia memperhatikan Yuki berlalu dengan langkah berat. Tampak gontai dan sedikit timpang. Ia tahu Yuki baru keluar dari kamar tamu kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, sekarang sudah harus langsung bekerja lagi. Di akhir tahun seperti ini rumah teh Minami begitu ramai didatangi pengunjung. Semua orang sibuk dan bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya, apalagi para pelayan khusus.

Hijikata mengangkat bahu dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi untuk menaruh tanaman. Kalau sampai Minami memergokinya berdiam diri dan memandangi salju yang turun di luar, wanita itu bisa langsung mengusirnya. Di tengah cuaca yang begitu dingin, hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah berada di luar. Dia bisa mati membeku dengan pakaian setipis ini.

Sampai di depan kamar yang dituju, ia menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk. Wangi pengharum ruangan masih tercium cukup tajam, pertanda ruangan ini baru saja dibersihkan. Ia meletakkan pot tanaman pada tempatnya, di depan dinding yang berhias gulungan kaligrafi.

Hijikata baru akan bangkit dan keluar saat seorang pria masuk ke dalam, tampak sedikit heran melihatnya.

Sambil menggumamkan maaf ia berjalan melaluinya, membungkukkan badan dengan hormat. Belum sampai keluar dari pintu, tangan pria itu mencengkeram lengannya. Membuatnya terkesiap.

"Tunggu dulu, anak muda. Kau bekerja di sini?" Sepasang mata gelap itu mengerling, memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"I-iya, Tuan." Ia menjawab canggung, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Padahal aku selalu datang tiap akhir pekan! Aku pelanggan tetap di sini!" Pria itu tertawa. Suaranya mengirim getar tidak nyaman pada ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya.

"Aku—hanya pesuruh. Maaf, Tuan, aku harus kembali bekerja."

Begitu berhasil menarik lepas lengannya, Hijikata mencoba untuk berlari. Karena berada di dekat pria itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah jauh kali ini rambut panjangnya yang jadi sasaran. Ditarik hingga membuatnya jatuh terpental ke belakang. Saat itu juga ada beban berat yang menindihnya. Pria tadi memamerkan seringaiannya. Kedua tangannya menahan pundak Hijikata.

"Kau bisa bekerja melayaniku, Nak. Jujur saja, aku sudah bosan dengan pelayan-pelayan Minami yang biasanya." Dia merunduk dan menciumi leher Hijikata. Sontak membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Le-lepas, Tuan!" Hijikata benar-benar tidak suka sensasi basah bekas saliva yang ditinggalkan pada lehernya, dan jenggot kasar pria itu menyapu tulang selangkanya.

Sekali tarik pada kelim bagian atas, yukata yang ia pakai langsung kacau. Hanya ditahan oleh obi yang tidak banyak membantu. Tapi sebelum pria itu bisa menyasar dadanya, Hijikata mengayunkan lutut kanannya sekuat tenaga dan menghantam lawannya tepat pada selangkangan. Hal itu langsung membuatnya tersungkur dan merintih kesakitan. Serentetan kata makian keluar dari mulutnya.

Hijikata bergegas bangkit dan melesat pergi, hampir terpeleset di lantai lorong yang licin karena baru dipel. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan badannya masih gemetaran. Pandangannya dikaburkan oleh air mata yang mengumpul dan menetes turun. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, berlari tanpa henti menuju barak tempatnya beristirahat.

Ia mendekam di pojok ruangan, memeluk kedua lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Hijikata tidak tahu bagaimana Yuki dan yang lain melalui situasi seperti itu setiap hari. Karena ia begitu takut hingga badannya dingin. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dibanding mendengar suara-suara seram atau melihat hantu. Setidaknya ia tahu hantu tidak nyata dan tidak bisa menyakitinya secara langsung. Tapi orang yang tadi?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memeluk kedua lututnya semakin erat.

Selama beberapa saat semuanya terasa begitu sunyi. Yang ia dengar hanya degupan jantungnya yang tidak keruan, dan nafasnya yang berat. Ia terlalu sibuk mencoba menghapus memori buruk kejadian yang barusan menimpanya, hingga tidak mendengar derap langkah gusar mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian pintu dibuka dengan kasar, suara kaki menghentak, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya karena kaget.

Minami berdiri di ambang pintu dengan muka merah padam. Sepasang mata coklatnya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

Hijikata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia dalam masalah besar. Tidak mungkin pria tadi tinggal diam setelah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak sopan dari Hijikata. Meski melakukannya untuk membela diri, dia tetap akan disalahkan. Memangnya siapa yang akan membela budak rendahan seperti dirinya?

Wanita itu menggeram murka, memberi isyarat kepada Hijikata untuk mendekat.

Tidak mau membuat Minami semakin marah, ia beringsut bangkit dan mendekat dengan langkah waspada. Dari jarak sedekat ini Minami terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Di balik riasan wajahnya yang tebal Hijikata bisa melihat urat menonjol pada pelipisnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, gigi-giginya menggeretak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan pada pipi kiri Hijikata, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Saking kerasnya hingga telinganya berdenging, dan anyir darah terasa di dalam mulutnya. Minami memang seorang wanita, tapi dia tidak gemulai dan lemah lembut seperti di hadapan para tamu.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bocah bodoh?!" Minami menarik rambutnya, mengangkat kepalanya dengan paksa. Ia hanya diam, tidak berani menyela Minami untuk membela diri. "Kau tidak tahu siapa Matsumoto-sama? Dia seorang pejabat penting! Bahkan alas kakinya saja jauh lebih berharga dibanding nyawamu! Berani-beraninya kau berlaku tidak sopan kepadanya!"

Minami menamparnya lagi, dengan punggung tangan mengenai pipi kanannya. Cincin bertahtakan batu giok besar yang dikenakan Minami berhasil merobek kulitnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari lukanya. Hanya berjengit dan mengernyit menahan sakit.

Wanita itu terlihat seperti akan memukulnya lagi, tapi menahan diri. Tangannya terkepal marah.

"Sekarang cepat bersihkan dirimu dan minta maaf pada Matsumoto-sama. Dan kalau kau berani berulah lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan bocah tidak berguna sepertimu." Minami mendengus keras, berbalik dan melangkah keluar. "Yuki, persiapkan dia."

Hijikata masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Belum juga berani bergerak. Sepasang mata birunya menatap nanar pada lantai kayu; darahnya menetes turun. Bahkan hingga Yuki mengusap pundaknya pelan, ia masih bergeming.

"Toushirou-kun, ayo."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, bertemu dengan sepasang mata Yuki yang berkaca-kaca. Sudut bibir wanita itu ditarik ke atas dengan paksa. Tapi tangan Yuki tidak mencengkeramnya penuh tuntutan. Mengusapnya pelan dan berpindah ke atas puncak kepalanya, berusaha membenarkan ikatan rambut Hijikata yang berantakan.

"Maaf. Maaf—telah membawamu kemari…"

Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Yuki memeluknya.

Jauh dalam benaknya Hijikata pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini terjadi. Ia berada dalam kubang lumpur, tidak mungkin keluar dalam kondisi bersih tanpa noda. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kehidupan berputar di sini. Di dunia yang kejam dan penuh kepalsuan, mereka tersenyum dan tertawa seolah tanpa luka. Tapi mereka terpaksa melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan cepat atau lambat dia pun akan ikut terlibat. Apakah untuk jangka waktu yang lama seperti Yuki dan yang lainnya atau hanya sekali ini saja, dia tidak tahu.

Waktu yang akan menentukannya. Ia hanya harus menjalaninya, seperti sembilan tahun yang berlalu dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

Hijikata hanya diam dan memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin, sementara Yuki sibuk menyisir rambut hitamnya, mengikatnya dalam kucir sederhana. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memperhatikan, tapi sepasang mata birunya tampak begitu cemerlang. Luka pada pipi kanannya telah disamarkan oleh bedak, nyaris tidak terlihat. Lebamnya juga sudah tersamarkan. Semuanya tampak sempurna.

Ia memakai kimono putih dan hakama hitam. Masih baru. Bahannya begitu lembut, tidak seperti yukata yang biasa ia kenakan, yang membuat kulitnya memerah karena gatal.

Yuki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menyeka bagian pundak dan merapikan lagi bagian belakang hakamanya. Kemudian dua pasang mata mereka bertemu dalam pantulan di cermin. Wanita itu tersenyum samar, kerutan di sekitar matanya tampak semakin kentara. Dia terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menahan diri. Mungkin semacam kata-kata pujian, karena Hijikata tahu mata Yuki mengerling.

Selama ini dia diliputi debu dan abu dari kayu bakar, tidak tahu dirinya bisa terlihat _sebersih_ ini.

"Minami-dono ada di kamar yang menghadap paviliun timur. Aku akan mengambilkan tehnya sebentar, tunggu aku di lorong."

Hijikata hanya mengangguk. Begitu Yuki keluar, ia menghela nafas panjang. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Minami memang menyuruhnya minta maaf, tapi orang bodoh pun tahu bukan hanya minta maaf yang harus ia lakukan. Untuk apa repot-repot _mendandaninya_ jika hanya untuk berlutut dan memohon ampun? Tidak semua pelayan di sini adalah wanita, tapi Hijikata tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan tugas itu juga.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah pergi. Untuk pertama kalinya kakinya tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai; dibalut oleh kaus kaki kaki putih dan beralaskan sandal kayu. Aneh sekali. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia hanya seorang pesuruh rendahan dengan pakaian seadanya, sekarang ia merasa seperti _tuan muda_.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju lorong ia berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Kelihatannya kabar menyebar dengan cepat seperti wabah penyakit. Mereka melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan iba, tersenyum segan. Tapi tidak ada yang sampai menawarkan kata-kata menghibur, dan Hijikata bersyukur karenanya. Dia memang masih sangat muda, usianya baru 15 tahun, tapi dia tidak suka dikasihani. Bahkan meski hidupnya begitu menyedihkan, ia tidak mau orang lain memandangnya lemah. Dia sudah bekerja sejak datang kemari, usianya baru 6 tahun saat itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak lemah. Dia sudah tidak pernah menangis sejak umurnya memasuki dua digit angka. Tidak menitikkan air mata meski Minami menyabet betisnya dengan rotan saat ia tak sengaja memecahkan mangkuk teh. Hijikata tidak menangis meski seluruh ototnya menjerit nyeri karena kelelahan.

Tapi ia yakin tak lama lagi pertahanannya akan runtuh. Hari ini dia akan banyak menangis. Menangis sejadinya hingga matanya sembab dan bengkak.

Apakah ada cara untuk kabur dari semua ini?

"Toushirou-kun." Ia tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Yuki membawa nampan berisi satu set perlengkapan teh tradisional dan manisan, mengangsurkannya kepada Hijikata. "Semoga kau beruntung." Wanita itu menyentuh lengannya pelan.

Hijikata mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi tidak sanggup. Jadi ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Selama ini yang ia bawa hanya ember air atau kantong sampah, dan membawa nampan ini membuatnya begitu gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia tersandung dan menjatuhkan semuanya? Hukuman apa yang akan Minami berikan kepadanya?

Dia sibuk meperhatikan langkahnya hingga sejenak melupakan ketakutannya, tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan ruangan yang akan menentukan nasibnya.

Ia menelan ludah lalu berdehem pelan. "Minami-dono."

Dari dalam terdengar jawaban samar. Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah Matsumoto, melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian ada Minami, tersenyum begitu manis dan memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk mendekat. Sungguh berbeda dari dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Taruh manisannya di hadapan Matsumoto-sama." Minami berujar pelan. "Maaf, Matsumoto-sama, Toushirou tidak pernah belajar membuat teh, jadi biar aku yang menyajikannya."

Matsumoto menggumam. Pria itu mencomot kue beras yang baru ia hidangkan dan memakannya.

"Perhatikan."

Hijikata hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Minami melipat lap dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan tempat teh dan sendok kayu, lalu menyelipkannya ke dalam obi. Selanjutnya ia menuang air panas ke mangkuk untuk membersihkannya menggunakan kocokan teh, membuang airnya dan mengelapnya hingga kering. Dua sendok bubuk teh hijau dimasukkan, ditambah air panas, dan diaduk dengan kocokan teh. Minami mengangsurkannya kepada Hijikata untuk diberikan kepada Matsumoto, yang mulai tersenyum begitu aroma teh merebak memenuhi ruangan.

"Hmm, Toushirou, ya? Kau harus mengajarinya membuat teh, Minami. Aku merasa dia bisa melakukannya sebaik dirimu. Lihat saja jari-jarinya yang panjang."

"Aku akan melakukannya, kalau itu membuat Anda memaafkan kelancangan anak ini tadi."

Matsumoto tertawa, mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di udara. "Apa maksudmu, tentu saja aku akan memaafkannya. Bahkan aku akan sering datang untuk melihat perkembangannya."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan Hijikata. Ia sangat ingin menepisnya, tapi menahan diri. Percuma saja. Di tempat ini, melawan tidak ada gunanya, hanya akan mendatangkan masalah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengajarinya. Anda mau teh lagi, Matsumoto-sama?"

"Tidak usah. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin minum sake."

Hijikata menegang. Ia mengambil kembali mangkuk teh dan memberikannya pada Minami untuk dibersihkan.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku ambilkan. Toushirou, kau akan minta maaf atas kelakuanmu tadi, kan?" Minami melirik tajam ke arahnya sambil membereskan perlengkapan membuat teh. Hijikata menelan ludah. "Tunggu sebentar." Kemudian wanita itu pergi, meninggalkan Hijikata berdua saja dengan Matsumoto, yang kembali menyantap kue beras.

Selama beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya suara kunyahan dari Matsumoto. Sepertinya pria itu sengaja melakukannya untuk mengusik ketenangan. Karena Hijikata tak kunjung bicara, Matsumoto mendecakkan lidah, membuatnya berjengit.

"Jadi? Mana permohonan maafmu? Jangan diam saja, Nak."

Hijikata ingin menolak dan mengatakan kalau bukan dia yang harusnya minta maaf. Dia tidak bersalah, hanya membela diri. Tapi meskipun demikian, tidak akan ada yang berpihak kepadanya. Percuma saja.

Jadi Hijikata melakukan _dogeza_ , seperti yang dilakukan orang lain di sini jika berbuat kesalahan besar. Ia tidak mengutarakan kata maaf, hanya diam dan bersujud. Matsumoto mendengus tertawa. Hijikata yakin seringaian lebar menghiasi wajah pria itu.

"Aku anggap itu permintaan maafmu yang sangat sopan. Kau pasti menolakku karena belum pernah melakukan ini, bukan? Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku selalu menyukai seorang pemula sepertimu."

Ia menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Bahkan saat pintu terbuka dan suara lembut langkah kaki Minami terdengar mendekat, ia belum beralih.

"Anda tidak perlu membayar untuk hari ini, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dariku atas kelancangan karyawanku. Aku ingin merekomendasikan pelayan yang lain, tapi Matsumoto-sama sendiri bersikeras memilih Toushirou. Aku harus mengingatkan Anda kalau anak ini sama sekali tidak berpengalaman."

Matsumoto tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Minami. Semua pasti akan ada awalnya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan meninggalkan Anda dengannya. Kuharap Anda menikmati waktu Anda di rumah teh kami. Permisi."

Jantung Hijikata berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Saat terdengar suara pintu ditutup, matanya sudah terasa panas dan berair. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, terasa dingin dan kaku. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, membiarkan bulir air matanya menetes pada tatami. Ia mendengar suara botol dibuka, dan bau sake yang tajam menyerang hidungnya. Dia tidak menyadarinya, tiba-tiba saja Matsumoto sudah berlutut di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hijikata.

"Tidak perlu lama-lama bersujud, Toushirou-kun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Tangannya berpindah memegang rahang Hijikata dan mengangkatnya pelan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Hijikata, menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir turun tanpa suara. Matsumoto tersenyum miring. "Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Sebaiknya kau cepat membiasakan diri. Asal kau tahu saja, tidak semua orang sesabar diriku."

Hijikata menelan ludah.

* * *

Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukan apa-apa.

Ini tidak sesakit sabetan rotan yang dilayangkan Minami pada betisnya. Hanya _sedikit_ sakit, tapi bukan sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya berbaring, dan menunggu semuanya berakhir. Dia tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa; tidak perlu memberontak, tidak perlu beresiprokal. Ia hanya perlu berbaring dan sejenak mematikan reseptor indranya.

Matanya tidak perlu melihat seringaian lebar Matsumoto. Telinganya tidak perlu mendengar rayuan parau yang dibisikkan kepadanya. Lidahnya tidak perlu mengecap pahit sake yang dituang paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Hidungnya tidak perlu mengendus bau tajam keringat dan cairan tubuh yang menyebar di udara. Dan ia tidak perlu mempedulikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia terima.

Tapi kecuali ia mati atau mengalami kerusakan saraf parah, hal itu mustahil terjadi.

Di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan cairan aprodisiak, kelima indranya terasa jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Sebentar saja ia harus menggigit punggung tangannya agar erangannya tidak meluncur keluar. Dia tidak tahu ke mana perginya rasa sakitnya tadi, tiba-tiba berganti dengan sensasi yang membuatnya kewalahan.

Air matanya masih terus mengalir; bukan lagi karena sakit dan ketakutan, tapi karena frustrasi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kenapa ia merasa begitu ringan namun berat di saat bersamaan? Kenapa tubuhnya seperti mengejar pelampiasan yang tidak ia inginkan? Kenapa semuanya begitu membingungkan?

Tangannya mencengkeram erat futon yang digelar asal, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dengan matanya yang tampak berkabut ia melihat seringaian Matsumoto melebar, diikuti hentakan yang membuatnya mengerang keras. Seperti ada ledakan bintang di belakang kepalanya, sesaat membuat pandangannya memutih.

Hijikata belum bisa bernafas lega. Entah kenapa sensasi yang menderanya tak juga mereda. Matsumoto membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, tapi yang ia dengar hanya dengung tak koheren. Semuanya terulang lagi. Hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan, tapi tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Dan itulah awal mula Hijikata benar-benar menjadi bagian dari tempat _terkutuk_ ini.


End file.
